


Та, которую нельзя было выпускать из мешка

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Рассказы не о кошках [2]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красавчик Боб совершил ошибку, рассказав Раз-Два правду. Раз-Два совершил ошибку, спросив о деталях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та, которую нельзя было выпускать из мешка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The one you should never have let out of the bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138523) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания переводчика:** разрешение получено; название фика – отсылка к поговорке «Let the cat out of the bag», которая переводится как выболтать/выдать секрет, проговориться и т. д.  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат, гомофобия.

      Раз-Два совершил ошибку, спросив Боба, чего тот хочет.  
      Вот оно, прямо тут. Боб совершил ошибку, рассказав ему, а Раз-Два совершил ошибку, спросив о деталях — как будто ему, блядь, интересно или типа того, хотя это _не так_. Просто оставь это, Раз-Два, просто нахуй забудь обо всем, вот что ты должен был сделать, но нет. А теперь он сидит в чертовом внедорожнике в чертовом темном переулке со своим корешем, который говорит: «Раз-Два, я не хочу стриптизерш. Я хочу тебя», с таким лицом, какого не было даже перед работой — с серьезным лицом. Красавчик Боб никогда не выглядит серьезно. Красавчик Боб весельчак… но только не сейчас.  
      Им предполагается на всех парах гнать в сторону гребаной большой отвальной Боба, Бобу предполагается устроить групповушку с парочкой охуенно дорогих девиц из эскорта, но вместо этого…  
      Вместо этого Боб рассказывает Раз-Два, что конкретно он хочет с ним сделать, рассказывает тихо и торопливо, опустив голову на руки, почти как будто не желая в действительности, чтобы Раз-Два расслышал, но Раз-Два ведь спросил.  
      — …то, что я хочу с тобой сделать, ты никогда не позволишь, — но я бы, я бы просто взял у тебя в рот, тебе бы понравилось, я бы встал на колени и нахуй отсосал бы тебе, Раз-Два, глубоко, и мокро, и так, блядь, классно…  
      Раз-Два прикусывает губу, давя инстинктивное желание вдохнуть чуть поглубже.  
      — Боб, я, я не…  
      — Я знаю, что ты не, приятель, я знаю, и я никогда… но ты спросил, и я перечислил, я все равно завтра сяду, почему бы нахер и не рассказать…  
      «Нет, не говори, если скажешь, мне придется это слушать, идиот…»  
      — Бобски, телки ждут, нам пора ехать…  
      — Могут и еще подождать, разве нет? Господи, чувак, меня завтра закроют…  
      Раз-Два сдается, сдается этому тихому хриплому голосу.  
      — Да, Боб, они могут подождать, — мягко говорит он и хочет похлопать Боба по спине, но не может, просто не может заставить себя прикоснуться. — Ну же, не думай об этом, — добавляет он вместо похлопывания.  
      Боб впивается пальцами в свои короткие волосы, словно принуждая себя не реагировать, и Раз-Два, блядь, понятия не имеет, что сказать, поэтому говорит, вопреки всем гребаным крохам здравого смысла, которые остались:  
      — Что… что еще, Боб? Ты можешь рассказать мне все, сам знаешь.  
      Повисает чуть более долгое молчание, но в итоге Боб снова начинает мямлить себе в ладони, еще тише, чем раньше, и когда Раз-Два наконец разбирает слова, кажется, он не в состоянии _перестать_ слушать, не в состоянии полностью захлопнуть рот, не в состоянии даже сглотнуть — от того, что несет Боб, в глотке напрочь пересыхает, потому что Боб говорит:  
      — …можешь поиметь меня, я тебе позволю — бля, да я хочу этого — я подготовлю себя для тебя, там будет влажно, как у телки, Раз-Два, ты даже не уловишь разницы, это просто дырка, куда можно присунуть. Она будет тугой, приятель, тугой и глубокой, потому что я не… я не хочу этого, я никогда, но ради тебя… я сделаю так, чтобы тебе было хорошо, клянусь… — и Боб нервно, с трудом сглатывает, — …закроешь глаза или как тебе угодно, тебе не придется беспокоиться обо мне, поверь, не придется трогать, у меня и свои руки есть, но ты можешь просто, просто сделать это…  
      Боб поднимает глаза на Раз-Два, смотрит сквозь прижатые к лицу пальцы, и, что бы он ни увидел, это заставляет его отвернуться и стукнуть приборную доску.  
      — Боб, — говорит Раз-Два, по-прежнему не уверенный, что _сказать_ , кроме того, что это была гребаная исповедь, и где-то внизу живота ему дурно, но это же Боб, и он доверяет Бобу, а Боб доверяет ему — достаточно, чтобы признаться в таком, достаточно, чтобы признаться в чем-то, за что в определенных кругах его поставили бы на перо… например в тех, куда они, собственно, входят. Раз-Два хочет сказать Бобу, что все в порядке (даже если это не так, даже если он не может думать о Бобе в таком ключе, даже если теперь он не уверен, _действительно_ ли доверяет Бобу, как раньше).  
      Но момент упущен. Сейчас лицо Боба снова серьезно; он печально машет рукой.  
      — Просто… просто забудь нахер об этом, Раз-Два, я идиот. Давай двигать на вечерину. — Он улыбается — своей обычной улыбкой грозы телок Красавчика Боба, — но улыбка не достигает глаз.  
      Позже, когда они оба уже будут в дрова, и до суда над Бобом останутся считанные часы — и это последние часы Боба на свободе, — он попросит Раз-Два потанцевать с ним, и Раз-Два ответит «да», счастливый тому, что не ответил «да» или «нет» чему-то другому, и они будут неуклюже покачиваться из стороны в сторону посреди танцплощадки, пока Боб будет цепляться за него, словно его вот-вот унесет в море, а Раз-Два будет стараться представить, будто танцует с девушкой, что приведет лишь к тому, что он вообразит Боба, Красавчика, мать его, Боба, грозу всех телок, раскрытого для него и влажного, как телка, и будет гадать, что же в действительности означают эти завихрения внизу живота, и почему он не может изгнать этот образ из головы.


End file.
